


Room #5

by orvinus



Series: Shiratorizawa Boys Volleyball Team Secret [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvinus/pseuds/orvinus
Summary: Out of all his boys, Tendou Satori is the biggest cockslut.
Relationships: Washijou Tanji/Tendou Satori
Series: Shiratorizawa Boys Volleyball Team Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Room #5

**Author's Note:**

> Tendou just really likes dicks

Out of all his boys, Washijo had to admit that Tendou Satori was the best cocksucker.

That was fair enough since unlike his teammates, he had prior experience before coming to Shiratorizawa. While it was a shame that Washijo didnt get to taste Satori's virgin hole, he was pleased with the results of the training his previous daddy had made him go through.

Tendou Satori knew exactly where men liked to be pleasured and he used that knowledge to service Washijo. Another impressive talent Satori had was his throat that could take a good, rough fucking.

Out of all his boys, Tendou Satori was the biggest cockslut. He genuinely enjoyed the taste and feel of a dick in him and relished in the feeling of it.

So when in the middle of their little link, Washijo's phone suddenly rang, the headmaster on the other end of the line informed him that he was a few doors down from his office and wanted to discuss the direction of the male volleyball team with him. It was no surprise that during the call, Satori was under Washijo's desk, butt naked, sucking off the coach's throbbing erection.

The third year rubbed his face on the length of the dick, a dreamy smile on his face, as he listened to the conversation.

"Baby," Washijo said, petting his hair softly. "You want to go?"

Satori shook his head, letting out a soft noise of disapproval.

Washijo chuckled, nodding his head in understanding. "Then you need to be quiet, baby. Just hold my cock, alright princess?"

The redhead had no time to reply as the knock on the door made the newcomer's presence known. Instead, he swallowed the length of the cock, letting the heavy meat rest on his tongue as he looked up at the older man through his lashes.

Washijo was no longer looking at him. He had both his elbows rested on the desk, leaning in as he invited the headmaster to sit.

And talk about the volleyball team they did.

Satori was too horny to try to keep up with their conversation. Saliva was pooling inside his mouth and his body felt hot. His cock, especially, felt itchy after being neglected for so long.

Mindlessly, Satori tried to find some way to scratch that itch.

He repositioned himself on top Washijo's shoe, grinding down his erection to meet it.The moan got stuck in his throat as he kept at it. His hands snaked up his body and stopped at his nipples, teasing and tweaking it like Washijo would.

Washijo noticed the sudden change under the desk and reached for Satori's shoulder, pinching him in warning.

Satori didn't stop his grinding. He felt that he was close and Washijo must have sensed the sudden urgency in his movements too because the next moment, Satori's right cheek was stinging. A bit of the saliva pooling inside his mouth leaked out.

"Must be the old age," Washijo chuckled, looking at the headmaster. "My legs fall asleep faster these days. Can't sit around for too long."

Satori had immediately stopped after the strike. The slap itself nearly pushed him over the edge but he luckily did not ejaculate yet. God knows what kind of punishment he would have to endure if he did.

The boy's aching erection was still leaking but he stopped his grinding and his hands were flat on the ground again.

Washijo softly petted the spot he had slapped earlier and Satori nuzzled into it.

It took another ten minutes until the headmaster was on his way again.

"Baby, why did you do that?" Washijo asked, leaning back on his chair. "You'd be in big trouble if you were caught."

Satori still had his mouth wrapped around Washijo's cock and could only offer garbled noise as a response.

"Take my dick out of your mouth."

Satori did and saliva poured out from his mouth, wetting his chin and dripping onto his bare thighs.

"Suck me off and then go back to your room. Tonight, I'll deal with your punishment."

Satori nodded, quickly swallowing the erection again. His hands worked quickly and pulled Washijo's pants down to his ankles to give himself better access. Washijo complied with his actions, relishing on the feeling of Satori's tonghe on his cock head.

The boy's head bobbed in and out, the cock hitting the back of his throat several times.

He licked the underside that was still slick with his saliva and pressed his mouth onto Washijo's balls, sucking on it loudly. He swallowed one testicle, cheeks hollowed and made eye contact with the older man.

Washijo was leaned back, mouth slightly ajar as he watched his favourite cocksucker give him oral. His fingers was weaved into Satori's hair, but he didn't grab any. He just knew that Satori loved the feel of his daddy's hand on him at any given time.

Satori licked under the balls too, tongue swiping at the perineum before going further down to lick over the tight ring of muscle. When he heard Washijo's low moan, he knew it was the right call.

He licked the hole with care, inserting his tongue into the tight muscle while his hands were still pumping the erection. Once Satori felt that it had enough attention, he went back to the cock, dragging his tongue on the underside before wrapping his lips over the head, tongue swiping at the slit in quick motions.

He could feel Washijo tightening his grip on his hair and went down on the dick again, lewd sounds coming as it repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

"Close," Washijo murmured huskily, holding Satori's head still as he thrusted into the hole.

A few moments later, Washijo came inside of Satori's mouth and the boy quickly lapped up the slit of the older man's cock, cleaning up the mess before he withdrew the cock from Satori's mouth with a pop.

Satori looked up at Washijo, mouth gaping to show the cum on his tongue. His face was wrecked, tear streaks running his face and saliva still wet on his chin.

But Satori looked completely blissed.

"Swallow daddy's cum, princess," Washijo cooed, petting Satori's hair softly. "Come up here."

And the redhead did. He swallowed the cum with glee and scrambled off the ground onto the older man's lap.

"You were a bad boy earlier, but if you take your punishment well, I'll forgive you," Washijo whispered.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Satori mewled weakly. He was exhausted. Sometime when Washijo was facefucking him, he had cum. His dick lay limp between him and the older man.

"It's okay. I knew my princess was a cockslut," Washijo murmured, softly chuckling. He pressed his lips onto Satori's and tasted himself. Satori responded earnestly, kissing the older man sloppily, filling the office with his lewd noises.

Satori was so into pleasing his daddy that he didnt notice behind him, on the couch, was the headmaster. The old man was bouncing a blindfolded and ballgagged Shirabu off his stiff cock, splitting the petite boy open.

Shirabu's legs were spread open and bent in a M-shape, exposing the place where they were joined at for Washijo to clearly see. His head was lolled back, restingon the crook of the headmaster's neck and his own dick was painfully hard, leaking precum.

They had been fucking since the headmaster arrived earlier with the boy in tow.

Washijo enjoyed seeing the setter, usually so composed, slowly losing his reason and was now mindlessly bouncing on the headmaster's dick, chasing his own release.

Satori had dozed off on his lap like he always would after ejaculating and Washijo, who would usually just wake him up, merely continued to pet his hair softly, whispering sweet nothings to the boy.

The redhead wasn't going to sleep tonight so he should at least get some now.

Washijo continued watching the show in front of him while caressing the naked teen in his arms.

"You can take off his gag," Washijo said.

The fucking continued but this time, Shirabu's sweet moans and whines filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I might upload the punishment later but idk
> 
> also if anyone has any requests for a certain member or situation,,,,, lemme know


End file.
